Hospital Love
by Anim3Fan4Ever
Summary: This is a birthday fic for TasminTijmensen! : Hope you like it!


**Just a little Birthday present for my 'Twin-Sister' TasminTijmensen! =D Happy Birthday SIIIIIS~! =D**

_Tasmin P.o.V_

I walked down the hallways of the Hospital, searching for my destination, but ended up getting lost. Yeah, how can that be you ask? Well I may be a nurse now, but this is my first day here. And the guy at the reception is a major Jerk! All he did was grunt at me, point to one of the elevators and just mumbled 'floor 6'. Well here I am... Floor 6... No idea where I am... I don't even know if I gotta be on the east or west side... whichever east or west is... and lets just say I was getting more than a little frustrated.

"Some hospital this is..." I mumble under my breath as I pick up my pace, trying to see if there was an information desk nearby. As I rounded one of the corners I collided with someone, I heard the clatter of a clipboard and found myself on the floor. I groaned and rubbed my head a little.

"Oww... I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where.. I was... going..." I say, but slow down as I see the guy before me, dusting himself off. He had brown hair, spiked up a little and Chocolate brown eyes. His skin was pale, but looked as soft as a newborn baby's cheek.

He looked at me and smiled friendly, offering his hand. "Sorry about that. I wasn't paying attention where I was going. Are you okay, Miss?" he said with the most friendly tone there is, like angels singing.

"O-oh y-yes, I-I'm okay. Sorry about that." I say as I take his hand and he gently lifts me up.

"So, you new here?" he asks me with a raised eyebrow, smile still in place.

"O-Oh, y-yeah, just got transferred here." I tell him shy-ly.

"You're probably lost aren't you?" he asks me, giving me a knowing look.

"That obvious?" I question.

"No, I know whose on duty at the reception desk. Let's say you're not the first new employee I had to help." he tells me with a slight chuckle. "Where do you need to be?"

"I'm looking for uhh... Doctor... Mitchell's office? I'm not sure anymore I couldn't hear the guy." I tell him, trying to remember what name the grumpy jerk downstairs told me.

"Well, that's me, Logan Mitchell, Nice to meet you...?"

"Tasmin, Tasmin Tijmensen. Nurse."

"Well it's nice to meet you. Let me show you around." he told me, smile still in place.

I couldn't help but blush and nod my head. He showed me his office for starters, then we went about through the hallways. I did my best trying to memorize the place, but that's kind of hard to do when the most handsome doctor in the universe is walking next to you. We chatted a little too, though mostly about what I had to do and how things worked around here. About halfway through the tour his beeper went off.

"Oh, no, not good. I'm sorry but I have to go, duty calls." He says with a slight chuckle and turns to a male nurse that's on the phone not a few feet away.

"Hey Garcia, say goodbye to your boyfriend and come here would ya?" he says, which surprised me really, with how openly he was yelling through the halls, though his tone indicated they knew each other. Not 10 seconds later said guy came hopping to us, he was jumping a little, though had an annoyed look on his face, his brown eyes glaring playfully at Logan, he ran a caramel colored hand through his little raven spikes, and sighed.

"Do you always have to do that?" he asks Logan.

"Yes," Logan says with a smirk, "Carlos, this is Tasmin, Tasmin this is Carlos, she's the new nurse and I want you to show her the rest of the place, I got a call." he says, pointing to his beeper on his hip. "Now if you'll excuse me."

"Seriously... that guy..." this.. Carlos says as he shakes his head as he watches him leave, then he turns to me. "So, how about I show you the cafeteria first? It's lunch time by now, for us anyway."

"Sure, I'm starving." I simply say.

When we got our Lunches and sat at a table, we chatted a little. Mostly about what I'll be doing and who I'll be working with.

"So... You like Logan huh?" he says quirking an eyebrow at me. Making me nearly choke on my drink as I sipped it.

"W-what?" I say through coughs, "W-what gave you that idea?"

"Oh, please, that blush is noticeable a mile away. And the giddy look on your face when he stood next to you is kiiind of a dead give away." he tells me, making me blush again.

"Ah, there it is." he says with a chuckle.

"Urgh, so what?" I say, "besides, doesn't matter anyway, he's probably got a wife already..." I mutter.

"Oh no he doesn't~" Carlos sing-songs. "Single, never been married, and practically married to his career."

"Really?" I ask.

"No, not really, it's just that no one tolerates his hours as a doctor. Being accused of cheating, the constant 'Where have you been?' speeches. Let's just say that, if they didn't break up with him, he'd break up with them." he tells me.

"I can imagine... I've been a nurse for a few years now, and my relationships didn't last longer than 2 weeks. They all think I cheat on them. Thinking I'm using work as an excuse to go out." I reply, "But you have a boyfriend I heard, how come you got a successful relationship? Unlike me and Logan, and probably any other doctor out there." I ask him.

"That's because, he's not form around here. I met him online once. We became good buds, and decided we'd meet up sometime. And we did." he tells me.

"And you fell in love?" I ask.

"Yes. We were both shy about it. But we managed to tell the other, through our shyness and, here we are." he continues, "We're gonna meet up again soon for Christmas."

"Discussing your love lives?" an angelic voice interrupted us. We looked over and saw who it belonged to. None other than Logan Mitchell.

"Oh, hey Logan. Yep, telling her the oh so tragic story." Carlos says dramatically.

"Tragic? More like a comedy." Logan snickers. I gave him a questioning look at that.

"Let's just say their meeting was filled with 'clumsiness'." he says.

"Hey! I-" Carlos started but stopped as Logan gave him a look.

"You're right..."

"Oh now I wanna know." I state.

"Not now, Lunch is over. We gotta get to work." Logan tells us.

After my shift was over I plopped myself down on a chair in Logan's office sighing exhaustedly.

"Hey." Logan called to me.

"Yeah?" I respond.

"You up for something to eat?" he asks me.

"S-sure." I say blushing, making him chuckle a little.

"Come on." he tells me.

We got our coats and went to his car. I couldn't stop smiling. We drove around until we found a nice place to eat. Chatting all the way.

"So, how is it settling in?" he asks as we take our seats.

"It's nice. There are some really nice people working at the Hospital. Carlos is really nice too."

"That he is. Sounds to me like you two became great friends." he comments.

"We have. Although it can get annoying, he talks about his Boyfriend a lot." I say, to which he chuckles knowingly.

"You should have seen him when he came over." he says through his chuckles.

"Well I heard he's coming back for Christmas. Maybe I'll meet him."

"I think you will." he says, "Speaking of boyfriends. Do you have someone special?"

"N-no, I just moved here. No time for Romance." I tell him.

"Know what you mean..." he says knowingly, "It's just that..."

"No one understands you're saving lives... instead they think you screw some stranger... I know. Been accused plenty of times." I finish for him

"But you're such a sweet girl." he says, making me blush.

"And you're a sweet guy, but still people think so."

"Well, I don't." he tells me and looks me deep in the eye, smiling sweetly.

"T-thanks. I don't think so either, about you I mean." I clarify, blushing as I stumbled over my words a little.

"Well then. What do you say? You want to, give it a shot?" he questions me. I blush beet red and try to say something but nothing comes out when I open my mouth. All of a sudden a slow song starts playing all around the restaurant. He smiles, gets up and walks over to my part of the table and extends his hand.

"May I have this dance?" he asks me. I nod and shyly take his hand, he gently rises me from my seat and holds our hands in the air and puts the other on my waist as he takes lead. We danced the entirety of the song and ended in him dipping me. I was blushing all the while. We smiled at each other and he slowly leaned in and we kissed. He pulled back and straightened us up and he walked me back to the table. He even went as far as to scoot my seat for me.

"Wow, you're a real Gentlemen." I comment.

"Thanks." He says, a little pink hue to his cheeks.

"Did I make THE Doctor Mitchell blush?" I tease him a little, my own blush still present. "Thanks for the dance though."

"My pleasure. So, what do you say? Let's call it a day."

"Yeah, Today was hectic at work." I say

"Just wait till tomorrow." he says with a smirk, "We should do this again."

"Yeah... I'd like that." I say with a blush. We get up, and he pays for the bill, even if I insisted he didn't. We got to his car and he brought me home, all the way to the doorstep might I add.

"Guess this is good night." he says, I just smile at him. He leans in and presses our lips together. It lasts a few seconds and pulls away.

"See you tomorrow at work." he says with the sweetest smile ever.

"Y-yeah. Thanks Logan. For tonight." I tell him, he just smiles and goes back to his car, only driving away when he sees I'm inside, safe and sound. I pulled off my coat, and realization hit me. We didn't even swap numbers. That's a bummer.

Suddenly a piece of paper falls from my coat as I put it on it's hanger, I pick it up and fold it open.

'_Dear Tasmin,_

_I had a really great time tonight, thanks for coming with me._

_We should definitely do this more often, I really like you._

_Love,_

_Logan._

_P.S I put this in your pocket when you went to the bathroom, so if you were wondering, no I'm not some magician.'_

At the end there was a small winky face, and it read in big bold letters 'CALL ME' with a number scribbled down at the bottom.

I smiled. This is probably the start to something great.

**Well, guess that's it :) Hope you like it sis!**

**And for those wondering, no I have no medical/hospital knowledge at all. As well as for dancing. so... please excuse any errors. A Cookie to those who can guess who Carlos' Boyfriend is! ;)**


End file.
